Angel of Winter
by Mokou the Braixen
Summary: Yuuki, a boy who was just lucky enough to be saved by none other than Articuno itself, even befriending the bird, enjoys some time with her, watching their favorite movie, some questionable thoughts slither into his mind. M/F Pokephillia TrainerXPokemon you know the drill don't like don't read.


A wind blew across the town, the chilly frigid air forced the powdery snow to fly across the streets in swirls; the icy crystals moved in the cloud that the wind formed. The winter holidays were always a fun time, ice types in particular enjoyed it, feeling a lot more energetic, gaining move power ups and status benefits; it all went their way. For humans, this was the opposite, the snow meant covered roads, cold temperatures, and increased heating bills. In a small neighborhood, a boy stood in the snow storm, all around; the roads, buildings, and landscape adorned a heavy sheet of white. The sun that so brightly shone its light down, reflecting off the white sheet of snow, the crystals reflected the light, giving a sparkling touch to this winter wonderland. The boy that stood there wore a heavy winter coat, the vibrant green jacket wrapped tightly around his body, he felt almost none of the chilling winds that blew. His legs however were a different story, only wearing a pair of jeans that did little to protect from the cold.

Beside the boy stood a bird, this bird stood almost as tall as the boy, five foot seven at the head, it let off a small coo as it ruffled its feathers as a gust of wind blew by. The boy turned to look at the bird, in the sun light, in the light, the shining blue plumage of the bird shone, sparkling in the light as the deep blue feathers reflected the sun's rays, offsetting this deep blue was a crest of white, it reached almost to the bird's groin. The red eyes of the bird stared back at the boy, who could see his own reflection in the bird's radiant ruby irises, the tanned skin of his face and the straight black hair that went to the nape of his neck in long black strands. The boys lips curled into a grin, he turned, facing south and began to walk,

"C'mon Articuno, let's go home." He called over his shoulder, the legendary bird let off a soft chirp and took a few leaping steps to fall in step beside its trainer. Yuuki let off a sigh, the air that he expelled misted in the air; he turned to the bird that walled beside him, talons and shoes crunching the snow as they walked. Snowflakes still rained down, the winds didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, the weather conditions were almost identical to the day he met his ace Pokémon; Articuno. Yuuki had gone out to take a walk, the weather forecast only called for light snow, so he thought it would be a nice way to get some exercise in the dormant months of winter. He was walking along the streets when suddenly, a blizzard moved in, the gusts of wind and huge snow flurries made it nearly impossible to see, he could barely see his own hands, let alone any sign of streets. He kept trudging along, it wasn't until he reached a thick layer of trees that he realized he had no idea where he'd wandered out of his neighborhood. He thought he'd die there, the harsh winds blasting at him with everything they had, he looked up, and there standing like an angel sent from heaven was the bird that now walked beside him. The bird guided him back to the neighborhood, and when he was walking to his house, Articuno had followed, he didn't exactly know why, but he didn't mind. Articuno took off as soon as he reached the house, but over the next few days, he was visited by the bird every day, until he eventually asked it if it would want to stay with him, and it happily agreed.

Ever since that day his life had been just wonderful, they'd grown very close, and even in the summer, he walked to the forest they met to let his precious bird exercise. Now, after a short walk they saw the neighborhood, residents shoveling their walkways and driveways crowded the sidewalks. Snow crunching underfoot, and err. Undertalon Yuuki and Articuno continued to walk, snowflakes melting on contact when it came into contact with Yuuki, and simply laying on the sky blue feathers of Articuno. A house came into view, green siding and a plain wooden door, the exterior wasn't exactly something to marvel over, a sidewalk path lead to a heavily sloping backyard; completely empty save for the picnic table.

Yuuki stepped onto the wooden floor of the porch, the old floorboards creaked under his weight, he took a few steps, and turned the handle of the door, swinging the door open with a soft push, he stepped in, closely followed by Articuno. A warm scent flows from the house. The air was laced with the scent of a French vanilla scented candle. Underfoot, cherry hardwood floor lay, pressed into a corner lay two pleather couches, in the middle of them, a glass coffee table. Facing the table and couches was an entertainment stand boasting a HDTV played a nature documentary. Past the living room sat a dining room with a large oak table in the center, a computer pressed against the archway that separated it from the living room, a carpeted flight of stairs lead the way to the second floor, curving ever so slightly as the steps ascended. Beyond the dining room was a kitchen, white tile making up the floor, a stainless steel fridge, microwave, and stove sat against a wall, the microwave help up by a cabinet. A cabinet facing opposite of the fridge held the pans and pots. "So glad to be home," Yuuki muttered as he unzipped his coat, the loud sound of the zipper reverberated through the emptiness of the house. He turns to the table laying there against the glass; lay a slip of paper scribbled on the paper was the curvy and elegant handwriting that Yuuki had to come to know as his mother's handwriting, he reached a hand down, gripping the paper in his hand, he read the note.

"Yuuki, we went out to go grocery shopping, won't be back until late, we'll be Christmas shopping as well. Be sure to be in bed by eleven.

~Love Mom"

Articuno had already settled down on a cushion of the couch, she lay there, wings folded inward and a curious look being shot at Yuuki by her ruby hued eyes.

"Well, seems we have the house to ourselves,"

"Cuu?"

Yuuki knew Articuno was tired, the bird was almost dozing off as she lay there her eyes seemed to be open by force, a few tired chirps could be heard from her. The first thing Yuuki noticed was just how beautiful she looked, her sky blue feathers were shining in the low light that reflected off the well-kept feathers. Her ruby colored eyes that struggled to open stared at Yuuki, he felt himself melt like the snow he was named after. He felt a chuckle let off, he needed a distraction, so he could stop gazing at the beauty that was his Articuno. Seeing as the poor girl was exhausted, he decided on a nice movie for the two of them. He moved to plop down, the soft plush brown cushions of the couch almost sunk him in, and the soft breathing of the bird beside him brought him to a relaxed state.

"How's a movie sound?" Yuuki asked, turning his attention to the TV stand.

"Cuuno~" Came the response, that sweet graceful voice resounded through the silence

Yuuki giggled, his hand grabbed a black remote and flipped through the cable channels, a blue interface showed the channels available. Boring. Lame. Nope. Oh?! An old favorite, Spirited Away! Yuuki quickly switched the channel, the volume was cranked up, and he got to the channel just in time, the opening theme, "One Summer's Day," the piano rung out, the notes seemed to carry a time of longing and sorrow, then, as the piano section faded the orchestra picked up and it carried an urgent fast message as the Dad drove recklessly through the woods. Articuno must've watched this movie twenty times with her trainer, the first night she'd been his, he fell asleep, clutching her feathers while watching the movie.

Yuuki felt a warm feeling of nostalgia wash over him, turning his head, he saw a gaze from Articuno, her gray beak curved into a smile, he scooted a bit closer, he could feel the closer he got, a cool air surrounded her, not too cold, actually quite enjoyable. He at least tried to be focused on the movie, however, he couldn't seem to pry his eyes from Articuno. The bird, comforted by the feelings of nostalgia, had fallen asleep, steady breaths coming from her; her wondrous ruby eyes closed, she looked so beautiful. The movie was nearing its end, Yuuki glanced to the clock that hung over his door, and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. Gazing at the sleeping form of his bird, a few not so platonic thoughts crossed his mind, it wasn't the first time these thoughts arose, he loved his Articuno, the lovely bird saved his life, became the center of his life ever since then, of was only natural he would have fallen for her along the way. Even if she was a Pokémon, it didn't matter, he loved her for the time they'd spent, the bond they gained that strengthened into a true friendship. Yuuki shifted his weight, scooting closer to the bird until a shoulder rested on her white plumage of her chest. He lifted a shaky hand to place it on the white crest, running his hand down along the snow white feathers, his hand glided effortlessly across the silky smooth feathers. He retreated his hand from her white tuft, moving it to lay on the sky blue feathers of her back, he grinned as he felt the same silky softness as he did with the feathers that had been fluffed with passing air from flying earlier in the day. He ran his hand down along the curvaceous back of hers, slowly descending his hand through the soft blue plumage, a soft coo came from the bird as she felt the hand lightly massaging her tired body, a sigh of relief escaped Yuuki. Unknowing to Yuuki, Articuno had begun to rouse from her sleep, giving only a few groggy twitches of her body. He steeled his nerves, and went for his target, pressing his hand down to slip between the slightly thick thighs the bird had, he pressed his hand past the streamer like tail feathers that were draped over the couch cushion, pressing a finger or two against the bird's slit. All of a sudden, the bird's body jolted straight up, before Yuuki knew it, he was laying on his back, a very annoyed looking Articuno staring daggers at him. He looked into the luminous ruby eyes of hers, ruby eyes glaring into his brown eyes, his throat felt tight as he stared at the bird. He couldn't find any words to say.

"A-Articuno I was just…." He muttered

"Cuu."

"I…"

"Cuu?"

Yuuki tilted his head down, wanting his line of sight to be anywhere but those eyes, between the two talons that were firmly planted on either side of him, the sky blue thighs that now parted, seemed to be… damp? Casting a questioning look to the ice bird, he saw that the scowl was replaced by a grin, her eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

"Wait you… Aren't angry?" Yuuki muttered

she gave a shake of her head in response, the grin growing wider.

"You little trickster! You scared me half to death!" Yuuki said, though his tone was angry, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips.

"cuuu~"

Yuuki felt weight shifting, the talons of his bird moved to part just a bit more, revealing a damp patch between the sky blue thighs, Yuuki gulped, he didn't realize he'd be so nervous when it actually happened… If it ever happened he thought. Articuno still stared down at him, as if expecting something from him, he realized with a jolt what it was, he reached his shaking hands down to his jeans, pulling the zipper down, he felt the pants loosen, and pushed them down to slide off his feet. Now laying with only the white boxers that hugged his hips, and his shirt, he stared up at the legendary ice bird, a soft sigh of excitement escaping his shaking form. The bird still stayed silent, giving a slightly annoyed chirp, Yuuki nodded, and slipped his hands to the hem of his boxers, sliding them down to lay on the floor beside his jeans. Now laying completely exposed before the legendary, the sight of the slightly swollen lips of her slit exciting him to no end, he lay fully erect, length throbbing in the air as he felt another shift of weight. Articuno shifted her weight down, her hips moving to bring her swollen lips to press against the throbbing head of Yuuki's member, the cool lips met the hot felt the cool juices drooling down his length, his hips bucking up instinctively at the inviting feeling of the bird's lips. The lips parted, Yuuki felt the feathers around the lips, then finally the cool most folds as his head sunk into the tight space with a soft push. Articuno let off a soft chirp, the much higher body heat of the member almost seemed like a melting sensation as it pushed her cool walls apart, the heat soon spreading to warm the cool space as inch by inch, the thick length was fitted into the tight cavern. As the inch was fitted, Yuuki let off a sharp moan as he felt his entire length surrounded by the most fleshy walls of the bird, he felt moist feathers press against his groin. Looking up to the bird, ruby eyes peered into his brown eyes, looks of lust and love coming from both of them, a soft nod gave the signal to continue. Yuuki felt the tight space move up, until his tip only remained gripped within the vice. And with a soft push of Articuno's hips he felt the familiar cool wet walls surround his cock again, though, they seemed a bit warmer. As Articuno went, Yuuki could feel every detail of her walls, the cool juices drooling all over his length, coating it in a thin layer as the wet lips of her sex slammed down onto his groin with each movement of her hips, his breaths reduced to short breaths and gasps as the tight walls of the slit massaged his cock with each move of those powerful talons. Inside of her slit, Articuno could feel the hot member part her walls, over and over again the hot length moved her sensitive walls part, gaining soft chirps of delight from the legendary. Yuuki wasn't even trying to with old his own moans, with each wet slap brought a loud moan to escape from his lips, the wet walls that rubbed against the sensitive flash of his length seemed to be growing warmer, friction and his own body heat raising the heat of the Bird. Articuno felt pleasure like never before, years of not mating and here she was, mating her trainer, she felt as if this wasn't right, but the pleasure that flooded her greatly overpowered Any hesitance that would be brought by any guilt by mating a human. After one particularly based thrust by Articuno, Yuuki felt his tip press into an area that seemed to feel... Rougher than the other flesh of the walls of his Articuno. It was then that Yuuki felt the tight slit of the bird clamp down tight, a loud chirp coming from Articuno as a flood of cool juices poured onto his length, he felt pressure unlike he ever felt, pre shooting into the wet slit of his Bird, he bucked his hips, sending the bird's sweet juices that flowed freely onto his groin splashing to the couch, he felt the pressure release, and a warm gooey feeling surrounded his cock in the tight space as SHPT after shot of his thick human cum was spurted from the tip of his cock filling the tight slit of his bird. Articuno felt as though she'd melt; the hot seed that flowed into her filled her to the brim, her a slit felt as though it was burning, the hot seed escalated her temperature. Yuuki's hips pounded away at her tight and now overflowing hole drooled a mixture of sensual fluids, her walls were now slick and slippery. the bird collapsed onto Yuuki, she gave a exhausted look to Yuuki, eyes glazed over with satisfaction. Yuuki felt himself go flaccid, yet he still remained trapped in the tight gooey vice. The Articuno rose up, Yuuki's member sliding free from the gooey prison, a stream of mixed cum poured onto his flaccid cock, the warm feeling of the mixed seed caused him to moan out. Yuuki noticed another shift in weight, he saw Articuno's talons move, her hips slowly moving to bring her drooling pussy to his lips.

"Cuuu~" she chirped

Yuuki gulped, and slowly moved his mouth to press against the abused lips his tongue tasted the mixed cum, he pressed his lips to close around the opening, drinking the seed that drooled from the puffed lips. Articuno let off a high pitched squeak as she felt the warm tongue slither into her slippery folds, cleaning the cum he spilled into her now warm lips. A soft sigh emitted from Yuuki as he withdrew his tongue, swallowing the mixed cum, the sweet mix sent down and now satisfied, the bird gave a soft chirp and moved to lay on Yuuki's chest, soft now ruffled feathers pressed against his clothed chest. He looked to her, bringing a discarded towel, he used the soft cloth to clean his member and crotch, once clean, he reached to the floor and yanked his boxers up his legs, followed by his pair of jeans. He lay now, a hand lazily stroking the bird's feathers. As he dozed, holding the ice Bird close, he heard a voice resonate fro! Her beak, the tone sounded like the angel she was.

"I love you Yuuki," she whispered as the two fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.


End file.
